Los recurdos perdidos de Sonic
by Rika-Sasaki
Summary: CAPITULO 6: sonic recuerda todo sobre su pasado y eeeeem pues nada mas
1. Chapter 1

_**Los recuerdos perdidos de Sonic.**_

OOC: Out of character.

Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste porque la verdad estuve pensando mucho para hacerlo.

**Un erizo, tres niñas y el nuevo plan de Eggman.**

Bueno nos encontramos en la base del tan querido Dr. Eggman con una chaos emerald y con una sol emerald (los que hayan jugado Sonic Rush sabrán de lo que hablo) y al parecer esta hablando con Eggman Nega (si no saben quien es jueguen Sonic Rush).

Eggman: vaya parece que este plan si va a funcionar

Eggman Nega: si usas la chaos y la sol emerald podremos revivir a nuestro abuelo

Y ustedes sabrán que ese abuelo del que hablan es sin duda el profesor Robotnik, pero mientras en un planeta lejano llamado Tierra (¿no lo conocen?) había tres pequeñas chamaquitas de nombres Maylu, Rika, y May (si no las conocen jueguen Sonic Rush no! no es cierto la primera es la de megaman, la segunda es de digimon tamers y la tercera es de pokemon ¿Por qué las puse? Porque no tenia a nadie mas a quien poner)bueno estaban hablando de su primer día en la secundaria(que horrible palabra) como eran compañeras de clase (ya me las imagino).

Maylu: vaya estuve nerviosa desde el inicio pero ya me tranquilicé

May: ¡este fue un gran día!

Rika: ¿tu siempre estas feliz?

May: sí

Rika: vaya por eso no dejabas de reír en el salón

Maylu: me agradan ese tipo de personas, siempre felices

May: a mi también

Maylu y Rika: ¡a ti te agrada todo!

May: lo se

Mientras en la base de los eggmans (o cabezas de huevo):

Eggman: es i-imposible mi-mi a-abuelo a-a re-revivido

Robotnik: si pero deja de hablar como un idiota, gracias nietos

Eggmans: de nada pero te tenemos una sorpresa

Se abre una puertas (de las tantas que tienen) y sale una niña

Robotnik: e-es ma-Maria e-esta viva

Eggman: luego dices que soy el que habla como un idiota

Maria: abuelo te extrañé al fin podremos vivir tranquilos con Shadow

Robotnik: por cierto ¿Dónde esta Shadow?

Eggman: nos traicionó

Robotnik: ¡¿Qué! No es posible el fue hecho para destruir

Eggman Nega: pues allí esta el caso un erizo llamado Sonic lo hizo bueno

Maria: ¿podemos ir por el?

Robotnik: ¡no!

Maria: pero

Robotnik: tu solo te preocupas por el bien de los demás ¡vete ya no te quiero aquí! Prefiero estar con mis dos nietos ellos si me entienden

Eggmans: gracias

Maria: bueno voy a buscarlo

Eggman: supongo que estamos listos ¡vamos a dominar el mundo y para eso he enviado a mi mas grande creación: Metal Sonic (muy choteado pero es mi jefe favorito de todos los juegos de Sonic)

Robotnik: ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Eggman: simple, uniré a 4 mundos y después de que se unan jamas se separaran

Y para no dejarle en suspenso les diré cuales son esos mundos, son: el planeta de Sonic, la Tierra, el planeta de Blaze (esa si aparece en Sonic Rush) y el tan conocido digimundo.

Después de su aburrida platica el Dr. Eggman apreto un boton y empezo una tormenta electrica. En las afueras de la base estaba Sonic (al fin) estos truenos me recuerdan algo.

Flash back de Sonic.

Nos remontamos a cuando Sonic era peque y esta con la esa ardilla Sally.

Sonic: esta bien si no me crees ahí te dejo pero yo vi esos truenos y se que algo malo va a pasar

Sally: no te creo tu siempre mientes

Sonic: bueno ya me voy

En su casa Sonic esta con un pequeño fénix

Sonic: nadie me cree pero tu si me crees ¿verdad Phoen?

El fénix mueve su cabeza como diciendo si. Pasan los dias y Sonic va a darle de comer cuando ve que esta muerto (esto es ilogico por que se supone que los fénix son inmortales) Sonic llora y llora de la tristeza se pone a leer un libro de fénix que decía: los fénix son inmortales y después de algun tiempo de estar con sus dueños se encariñan por eso cuando saben que se tienen que ir fingen que mueren. Y ya sabrán los chorotes de los libros. Sonic va a ver y se da cuenta que ya no esta.

Sonic: comprendo te fuiste porque sabias lo que pasaria.

Después de un tiempo un ruido extraño se escucha y empiezan a caer asteroides

Sonic: los truenos allí están

Sally: ¿A dónde vas?

Sonic: allí esta los truenos

Después de ese acontecimiento todos creyeron que Sonic había muerto pero todos sabemos que no fue así.

Fin del flash back.

Sonic: Eggman ¡eh! ¿Qué pasa?

Aparece una gran luz y es allí donde los 4 mundos se unen. Pero todavía siguen las chamaquitas en su platica.

Maylu: ¿Qué fue eso?

Rika: no lo se pero parece sospechoso

May: ¿Qué es eso?

Rika: n-no puede s-ser es ri-Rinamon(otra que habla como idiota)

Rinamon: n-no puede ser e-es ri-Rika(no les digo)

Rika: Rinamon

Rinamon: Rika

Y así hasta que se cansan

Rika: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Rinamon: no lo se

Maylu: ya se a lo que te referias con sospechoso

May: si sospechoso

Aparece metal Sonic y secuestra a las niñas

Todas: ¡auxilio!

Rinamon: ¡oh no! ¿ahora que haré?

Empiza a perseguir metal Sonic pero no lo alcanza. Después los metal Sonic las lleva con los huevotes

Eggman Nega: si son las niñas que buscabamos

Rika: dejanos en paz

Maylu: ¿Qué quieren con nosotras?

May: si nos tienes preocupadas

Rika: pensé que May nuca diria eso

Maylu: yo también.

Eggmans (contando a Robotnik): callense

Sonic: vaya al fin los encuentro ¿Qué han hecho?

Eggman: no gastaremos nuestras palabras prefiero ver como metal Sonic te vence

Sonic: esperaba que dijeras eso

Sonic y metal Sonic se ven y no dejan de mirarse y entonces ¡ZAZ! Metal Sonic le da un golpe a Sonic y sale volando y cuando parece que va caer sale un ave de fuego (fénix) y lo salva

Sonic: Phoen regresaste después de 10 años

Eggmans: ¿Qué?

Sonic: están acabados

Sonic los golpea y rescata a las niñas después golpea a metal Sonic y lo avienta hacia los eggmans

Eggmans: te arrepentiras de esto

Sonic: tontos

May: gracias gatito

Sonic: no soy un gato

Maylu: gracias erizo

Rika: si gracias

Sonic: a si no fue nada

Maylu: bueno te pregunto si quieres ser nuestro amigo

Sonic: esta bien

Las tres niñas se alegran y le piden a Sonic que las lleve a sus casas porque sus padres deben estar preocupados (ah saquense)

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Bueno aquí se acaba la primera parte de mi fic pero en la siguiente habra mas recuerdos de Sonic (porque aquí solo hubo uno) si les gusto diganlo y manden R&R y si no también acepto cualquier comentario.


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC: out of character **

Bien ¡eh regresado! (ash que molestia ¿verdad? (yo solito me bajo la moral)) bueno pues aquí esta el 2° capitulo de este fic. Disfrútenlo mientras me traumo jugando Sonic Rush.

**_AVISO:_** en este fic serán comunes los colados (no piñas coladas, personajes colados) así que no se sorprendan si hay personajes de otros juegos o animes. También será común ver a los personajes hablar como idiotas

**_ACLARACION:_** los paréntesis pueden ser lo que piensan los personajes o comentarios que hago

**Recuerdos perdidos, rencuentros sentidos y rimas sin sentido**

Bueno nos encontramos en una ciudad abandonada, destruida en la que Shadow se encuentra descansando tranquilo y entonces:

Maria: Shadow, Shadow, ¿Dónde estas?

Shadow: Maria, escuche su voz

Maria: Shadow ¿estas allí?

Shadow (gritando): Maria, Maria

Yoshi: oye despierta

Shadow: eh ¿Qué? Todo era un sueño

Yoshi: oye te vez muy agitado

Shadow: ¿tu quien eres?

Yoshi: soy un Yoshi y me llamo ¡Yoshi!

Shadow:

Yoshi: oye ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Ehhhhh ¿Cómo te llamas?

Shadow: me llamo Shadow, y se necesita más que una platica para ser mi amigo

Yoshi:( se quiere hacer el difícil, intentare que se compadezca de mi) ¡por favor! mi único amigo, Mario fue asesinado por unos tipos del ejercito y ahora estoy solo (en realidad me abandono en la isla de los yoshis pero bueno, lo que sea por un amigo)

Shadow: ¿enserio? Es una coincidencia mi amiga Maria también la mataron unos tipos del ejercito

Maria: ¡Shadow! Al fin te encuentro

Shadow: ma-Maria eres tu no puede ser

Yoshi: bueno ya me voy (otro amigo perdido)

Shadow: oye Maria, pero ¿no se suponía que estabas muerta?

Maria: estaba Eggman y Eggman Nega me revivieron y también revivieron a mi abuelo pero a el ya no le intereso

Shadow: (¿Eggman Nega? ¿Quién será, bueno eso ya no importa) me sorprende que Eggman haya hecho algo bueno

Maria: oye ¿Quién es ese dinosaurio de allí?

Yoshi: (debe estar hablando de mí)

Shadow: ah, el es mi amigo Yoshi

Yoshi: ¡yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupi! ¡Si soy tu amigo!

Shadow: me di cuenta de que tienes algo en común conmigo (debe ser demasiado ingenuo que es por esa razón)

Yoshi: ¡genial! (debió haberme creído)

Maria: ¡que bien tienes un amigo nuevo! Y tus amigos también son mis amigos ¿verdad Shadow?

Shadow: si así es, también es tu amigo

Yoshi: ¡que bien ahora también tengo una amiga!

Maria: oye Shadow la razón que le diste para ser su amigo es cierta

Shadow: no, pero le diré la verdad en su momento

Maria: por cierto Eggman dijo que tenía un nuevo plan para dominar el mundo

Shadow: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Rápido tenemos que buscar a Sonic. Maria, Yoshi ¡síganme!

Maria y Yoshi: ¿Sonic?

Mientras en una ciudad no muy lejana se encontraban las piñas coladas, digo las niñas coladas platicando de su experiencia con Sonic.

May: ¿se acuerdan del gatito?

Rika: ¡ya dejen de hablar de eso!

Maylu: y a esta que le pasa

Rika: nada

Eggmans: lamentamos interrumpir su plática pero tenemos unos mundos que conquistar

Todas: ¿Qué?

Shadow: así que ustedes son los responsables de los cambios en nuestros mundos

Todas: ¿Qué?

Shadow: así que ustedes son los responsables de los cambios en nuestros mundos

May: mira un gato negro

Eggman: vaya que esta niña no ha visto a un erizo

Shadow: Eggman tus tontos planes no funcionaran nunca

Yoshi: y Shadow no esta solo

Maria: Eggman tus planes se verán opacados por Shadow

Robotnik: Maria, creo que te dijimos que no molestaras

Eggman Nega: si ahora Eggman y yo somos los nietos preferidos

Shadow: (así que este es Eggman Nega)

Eggman: Maria ya veras por meterte con nosotros

Yoshi: no creas que todo será tan fácil, yo y Shadow defenderemos a Maria

Shadow: el burro por delante

Yoshi: no, Eggman esta en su nave

Eggman:

Mientras Sonic se encontraba paseando con Phoen y recordando los viejos tiempos

Sonic: oye Phoen esa niña me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien, bueno eso ya no importa. ¡Oye tengo unos amigos! ¡son geniales! Ven te llevare con ellos, solo falta descubrir la forma de recordar mi pasado.

Phoen empezó a girar y se formo algo como una chaos emerald

Sonic: ¡eso es! Las chaos emeralds me ayudaran a recordar mí pasado ¡gracias Phoen!

Mientras Shadow se ocupaba de sus asuntos

Shadow (golpeando a los eggmans): Eggmans son unos tontos

Eggmans: te arrepentirás de esto

Maria: bien Shadow, si te pagara por ser un héroe serias millonario

Vector: ¿alguien dijo dinero?

Charmee: creo que es por allí

Epsio: ya me canse de estar todo el día buscando dinero

Rika: ¿quienes son estos?

May: ¡mira, una linda abejita!

Charmee: ya ven, tengo un atractivo inigualable

Vector y Epsio: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tails: si como no

Knuckles: ¡ja! Si tú tuvieras atractivo Eggman seria licenciado

Vector y Epsio: ¡lo que el dijo!

Charmee: nadie me quiere

Sonic: no lo pudiste decir mejor

Maylu: ¡es el erizo!

Rika: ¿Qué tiene de interesante? (aunque no lo quiera admitir ese erizo me recuerda a alguien)

Sonic: esto se esta poniendo interesante debemos buscar a los demás, Tails, Knuckles, ustedes Shadow, el dinosaurio………..

Yoshi: me llamo Yoshi

Sonic: si, Yoshi y Maria buscaran a Amy y Cream; team chaotix busquen a Big y a Rouge

Todas: Y NOSOTRAS

Sonic: mmmmmmmmm la feliz se va con el team chaotix

May: ¡siiiiiiiiiii! Con la abejita

Charmee: mi autoestima sube poco a poco

Sonic: la del pelo rojo ve con Tails y los demás

Maylu: hola zorrito, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Tails (nervioso):s-si c-claro mucho g-gusto m-mi nombre e-es t-Tails

Knuckles: vaya una chica llego hasta el corazón de Tails

Tails: ¡oye!

Maylu (acariciando a Tails): no lo molestes pobrecito

Tails: que feliz soy

Sonic: yo buscare a Blaze

Rika: oye, y yo que

Sonic: tú vendrás conmigo

Yoshi: ah, la quieres para ti solito

Sonic y Rika (sonrojados): ¡oye!

Shadow: oye Yoshi yo se que lo que planea Sonic es bueno así que confiemos en el…. Y en su novia

Sonic y Rika (sonrojados): no somos novios

Maylu: oye Tails creo que seremos grandes amigos

Tails (sonrojado): siiiiiiiiiii

May: opino lo mismo de Charmee y yo ¿verdad Charmee?

Charmee (sonrojado): ehhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiii

Maria: todos están enamorados ¿verdad Shadow?

Shadow (sonrojado): emmmmmmm siiiiiiiiiii

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Otro capitulo se acaba y como vimos todos se enamoraron (que asco (pero bueno soy un niño, no conozco el verdadero significado del amor)) ¡incluso Sonic y la niña esa se enamoraron! Bueno no puedo escribir mas esa palabra así que nos vemos, cuídense y no jueguen con su game boy SP o con su Nintendo DS en la madrugada porque con la oscuridad uno ni siquiera disfruta el juego a menos que sea ¡Sonic Rush!


	3. Chapter 3

**OOC: out of character **

Bien ¡eh regresado! (ash que molestia ¿verdad? (yo solito me bajo la moral)) bueno pues aquí esta el 2° capitulo de este fic. Disfrútenlo mientras me traumo jugando Sonic Rush.

**_AVISO:_** en este fic serán comunes los colados (no piñas coladas, personajes colados) así que no se sorprendan si hay personajes de otros juegos o animes. También será común ver a los personajes hablar como idiotas

**_ACLARACION:_** los paréntesis pueden ser lo que piensan los personajes o comentarios que hago

**Recuerdos perdidos, rencuentros sentidos y rimas sin sentido**

Bueno nos encontramos en una ciudad abandonada, destruida en la que Shadow se encuentra descansando tranquilo y entonces:

Maria: Shadow, Shadow, ¿Dónde estas?

Shadow: Maria, escuche su voz

Maria: Shadow ¿estas allí?

Shadow (gritando): Maria, Maria

Yoshi: oye despierta

Shadow: eh ¿Qué? Todo era un sueño

Yoshi: oye te vez muy agitado

Shadow: ¿tu quien eres?

Yoshi: soy un Yoshi y me llamo ¡Yoshi!

Shadow:

Yoshi: oye ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Ehhhhh ¿Cómo te llamas?

Shadow: me llamo Shadow, y se necesita más que una platica para ser mi amigo

Yoshi:( se quiere hacer el difícil, intentare que se compadezca de mi) ¡por favor! mi único amigo, Mario fue asesinado por unos tipos del ejercito y ahora estoy solo (en realidad me abandono en la isla de los yoshis pero bueno, lo que sea por un amigo)

Shadow: ¿enserio? Es una coincidencia mi amiga Maria también la mataron unos tipos del ejercito

Maria: ¡Shadow! Al fin te encuentro

Shadow: ma-Maria eres tu no puede ser

Yoshi: bueno ya me voy (otro amigo perdido)

Shadow: oye Maria, pero ¿no se suponía que estabas muerta?

Maria: estaba Eggman y Eggman Nega me revivieron y también revivieron a mi abuelo pero a el ya no le intereso

Shadow: (¿Eggman Nega? ¿Quién será, bueno eso ya no importa) me sorprende que Eggman haya hecho algo bueno

Maria: oye ¿Quién es ese dinosaurio de allí?

Yoshi: (debe estar hablando de mí)

Shadow: ah, el es mi amigo Yoshi

Yoshi: ¡yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupi! ¡Si soy tu amigo!

Shadow: me di cuenta de que tienes algo en común conmigo (debe ser demasiado ingenuo que es por esa razón)

Yoshi: ¡genial! (debió haberme creído)

Maria: ¡que bien tienes un amigo nuevo! Y tus amigos también son mis amigos ¿verdad Shadow?

Shadow: si así es, también es tu amigo

Yoshi: ¡que bien ahora también tengo una amiga!

Maria: oye Shadow la razón que le diste para ser su amigo es cierta

Shadow: no, pero le diré la verdad en su momento

Maria: por cierto Eggman dijo que tenía un nuevo plan para dominar el mundo

Shadow: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Rápido tenemos que buscar a Sonic. Maria, Yoshi ¡síganme!

Maria y Yoshi: ¿Sonic?

Mientras en una ciudad no muy lejana se encontraban las piñas coladas, digo las niñas coladas platicando de su experiencia con Sonic.

May: ¿se acuerdan del gatito?

Rika: ¡ya dejen de hablar de eso!

Maylu: y a esta que le pasa

Rika: nada

Eggmans: lamentamos interrumpir su plática pero tenemos unos mundos que conquistar

Todas: ¿Qué?

Shadow: así que ustedes son los responsables de los cambios en nuestros mundos

Todas: ¿Qué?

Shadow: así que ustedes son los responsables de los cambios en nuestros mundos

May: mira un gato negro

Eggman: vaya que esta niña no ha visto a un erizo

Shadow: Eggman tus tontos planes no funcionaran nunca

Yoshi: y Shadow no esta solo

Maria: Eggman tus planes se verán opacados por Shadow

Robotnik: Maria, creo que te dijimos que no molestaras

Eggman Nega: si ahora Eggman y yo somos los nietos preferidos

Shadow: (así que este es Eggman Nega)

Eggman: Maria ya veras por meterte con nosotros

Yoshi: no creas que todo será tan fácil, yo y Shadow defenderemos a Maria

Shadow: el burro por delante

Yoshi: no, Eggman esta en su nave

Eggman:

Mientras Sonic se encontraba paseando con Phoen y recordando los viejos tiempos

Sonic: oye Phoen esa niña me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien, bueno eso ya no importa. ¡Oye tengo unos amigos! ¡son geniales! Ven te llevare con ellos, solo falta descubrir la forma de recordar mi pasado.

Phoen empezó a girar y se formo algo como una chaos emerald

Sonic: ¡eso es! Las chaos emeralds me ayudaran a recordar mí pasado ¡gracias Phoen!

Mientras Shadow se ocupaba de sus asuntos

Shadow (golpeando a los eggmans): Eggmans son unos tontos

Eggmans: te arrepentirás de esto

Maria: bien Shadow, si te pagara por ser un héroe serias millonario

Vector: ¿alguien dijo dinero?

Charmee: creo que es por allí

Epsio: ya me canse de estar todo el día buscando dinero

Rika: ¿quienes son estos?

May: ¡mira, una linda abejita!

Charmee: ya ven, tengo un atractivo inigualable

Vector y Epsio: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tails: si como no

Knuckles: ¡ja! Si tú tuvieras atractivo Eggman seria licenciado

Vector y Epsio: ¡lo que el dijo!

Charmee: nadie me quiere

Sonic: no lo pudiste decir mejor

Maylu: ¡es el erizo!

Rika: ¿Qué tiene de interesante? (aunque no lo quiera admitir ese erizo me recuerda a alguien)

Sonic: esto se esta poniendo interesante debemos buscar a los demás, Tails, Knuckles, ustedes Shadow, el dinosaurio………..

Yoshi: me llamo Yoshi

Sonic: si, Yoshi y Maria buscaran a Amy y Cream; team chaotix busquen a Big y a Rouge

Todas: Y NOSOTRAS

Sonic: mmmmmmmmm la feliz se va con el team chaotix

May: ¡siiiiiiiiiii! Con la abejita

Charmee: mi autoestima sube poco a poco

Sonic: la del pelo rojo ve con Tails y los demás

Maylu: hola zorrito, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Tails (nervioso):s-si c-claro mucho g-gusto m-mi nombre e-es t-Tails

Knuckles: vaya una chica llego hasta el corazón de Tails

Tails: ¡oye!

Maylu (acariciando a Tails): no lo molestes pobrecito

Tails: que feliz soy

Sonic: yo buscare a Blaze

Rika: oye, y yo que

Sonic: tú vendrás conmigo

Yoshi: ah, la quieres para ti solito

Sonic y Rika (sonrojados): ¡oye!

Shadow: oye Yoshi yo se que lo que planea Sonic es bueno así que confiemos en el…. Y en su novia

Sonic y Rika (sonrojados): no somos novios

Maylu: oye Tails creo que seremos grandes amigos

Tails (sonrojado): siiiiiiiiiii

May: opino lo mismo de Charmee y yo ¿verdad Charmee?

Charmee (sonrojado): ehhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiii

Maria: todos están enamorados ¿verdad Shadow?

Shadow (sonrojado): emmmmmmm siiiiiiiiiii

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Otro capitulo se acaba y como vimos todos se enamoraron (que asco (pero bueno soy un niño, no conozco el verdadero significado del amor)) ¡incluso Sonic y la niña esa se enamoraron! Bueno no puedo escribir mas esa palabra así que nos vemos, cuídense y no jueguen con su game boy SP o con su Nintendo DS en la madrugada porque con la oscuridad uno ni siquiera disfruta el juego a menos que sea ¡Sonic Rush!


	4. Chapter 4

**OOC: out of character**

¡He regresado! Bien nos quedamos en el 4° capitulo de este fic y adivinen que ¡van a haber mas colados!

**_SALUDOS A: _**stefitails por escribirme reviews y por ayudarme con este fic

**Pelea por la esmeralda (parte 1)**

Bien nos encontramos con Shadow y sus amigos que buscaban a Big pero ya lo encontraron

Yoshi: así que se te escapo tu rana

Charmy: te digo que no lo quiere

Big: ¬¬

Charmy: esta bien ya me callo

Big: lo olvidaba ¡saluden a mi nuevo amigo! ¡Rillar!

Yoshi: oye Shadow no es por nada pero ese se ve mas tarado que yo

Rillar: ¡oigan! ¿Qué buscan?

Tails: chaos emeralds

Rillar: ¡que bien yo puedo ayudarlos!

Todos: ¿enserio?

Rillar: si, vi una piedra rara debajo de esa colina

Knuckles: ¿¡que esperamos? ¡Vamos allá!

Rillar: a lo olvidaba por este lugar pasan muchas rocas

Shadow: ¿rocas?

Rillar: si, una vez una casi me aplasta

Epsio: rocas, ¿son como esa que viene hacia nosotros?

Yoshi: si……. ¡corran!

May: dame un abrazo abejita

Charmy: hay no puede ser, esta niña ya me empalagó

Epsio: jaja sabía que algún día sufrirías

May: no te pongas celoso camaleón también te daré un abrazo

Epsio: ¡huyamos de esta niña Charmy!

May: ¿A dónde van?

No muy lejos:

Rinamon: Bien ya tenemos una gema ¡solo nos faltan 6! Pero………

Rika: pero que

Rinamon: vi que ese gordo tenía otra escondida

Sonic: ¡¿Qué?

Rinamon: lo siento

Sonic: ¡no te preocupes la recuperaremos!

Rika: si además tenemos a la gata fea

Blaze: te escuche

Rika: también te tengo a ti y a Sonic

Sonic: si pero debemos apresurarnos

Rika: si

Rinamon: ¿pero como llegaremos tan lejos?

Rika: no quieres saberlo

En otro lugar:

Takato: hace tiempo que no salíamos a un día de campo ¿verdad Henry?

Henry: si, pero es una lastima que Rika no pudo venir con nosotros

Teriermon (¿así se escribe?): recuerda que dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos

Gillmon: Gillmon tiene hambre (¿Por qué siempre habla en tercera persona?)

Takato: no te preocupes encontraremos un lugar donde comer

Henry: eso dijiste hace una hora

Takato (tropieza): ¡ouch!

Henry: ¿estas bien?

Takato: si, pero tropecé con algo ¿que es esto? ¡Es un robot!

Metal Sonic: reparando sistema……………………….

Takato: oye ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Metal Sonic: fue Sonic

Henry: ¿Sonic? ¿Quien es el?

Takato: olvida eso ¿Cómo te llamas?

Metal Sonic: mi nombre es metal Sonic y busco algo llamado chaos emeralds

Henry: ¿chaos emeralds? Takato eso me recuerda a las gemas que nos encontramos en el camino

Takato: ¡es cierto!

Metal Sonic: ¡son chaos emeralds!

Henry y Takato: ¡¿en serio?

Metal Sonic: si

Takato: oye ¿no tienes amigos?

Metal Sonic: no,

Takato: pues ahora tienes dos ¡te llevare a mi casa y así Gillmon no estará solo!

Gillmon: ¡si Gillmon no estará solo!

Takato: sabes para demostrarte que somos amigos te ayudaremos a encontrar esas chaos emeralds. Al fin que tenemos dos

Charmy y Epsio: ¡corre!

Teriermon y Gillmon: ¡oye!

Charmy: ¡hay no ese es pikachu!

Teriermon: ¡yo no soy pikachu!

Epsio: hay, aquí esta charmander

Gillmon: a Gillmon lo están confundiendo

Takato: ¿tu quien eres?

Epsio: me llamo Epsio

Takato: ¡que bien otro compañero para mi y para Gillmon!

Gillmon: ¡si!

Epsio: no tengo nada en contra

Henry: y esta abeja podría ser amiga mia y de Teriermon

Charmy: mientras no vuelva a ver a esa niña empalagosa todo esta bien

Epsio: hay no ese es ¡metal Sonic! ¡Corre!

Takato: tranquilo es bueno no me hecho daño

Charmy: tiene razón

Henry: oye ¿quieres ayudarnos a buscar unas gemas llamadas chaos emeralds? Nosotros ya tenemos dos

Charmy: mmm, ¡esta bien!

Takato: y tu que dices Epsio

Epsio: esta bien solo porque eres mi amigo

Gillmon: ¡hurra!

Mientras Shadow y los demás corrían tratando de que esa piedra enorme no los alcanzara

Shadow: todo gracias a ti

Rillar: lo siento

Maylu: al fin se detuvo la piedra

Rillar: ¡hay no ya no esta la gema!

Shadow: no es lógico la dejaste allí sin que nadie la cuidara

Yoshi: y nosotros de babosos que lo seguimos

May: tengo el mal presentimiento de que Charmy me traiciono

Maylu: ¡no es obvio! Se fue no ha regresado ¡te traiciono!

May: ¬¬ que apoyo. Ahora tendré que buscar otro amigo

Cosmo: que bueno que encontré esta chaos emerald

Yoshi: ¡mira esa cosa tiene una chaos emerald!

Cosmo: ¿eh?

Tails: ¡Cosmo!

Cosmo: ¡Tails!

Tails: disculpa Cosmo pero necesitamos las chaos emeralds

Cosmo: ¡no hay problema te la daré! Pero……..¿por que esa niña esta tan triste?

May: porque mi "amigo" me traiciono y no se con quien

Cosmo: ¡yo puedo ser tu nueva amiga!

May: ¿de verdad?

Cosmo: si

Tails: que bien todo se soluciono

Henry y Takato: ¡ahora dénos esa chaos emerald!

Maylu: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Teriermon y Gillmon: ¡queremos esas gemas!

May: no lo haremos

Charmy: ¿segura?

May: Charmy traidor. Pero eso ya no me importa ya tengo una nueva amiga

Epsio: aun así dénosla

Metal Sonic: oh sufrirán las consecuencias

Todos: ¡metal Sonic!

Eggmans: vaya metal Sonic sigue buscando las chaos emeralds para mi

Metal Sonic: apártate gordo ¡ya no eres mi dueño, ya tengo verdaderos amigos! ¿Verdad Takato, Gillmon y Epsio?

Takato, Gillmon y Epsio: si

Eggman Nega: pero hay un detalle

Robotnik: Henry y Takato tienen dos chaos emeralds

Eggman Nega: ustedes tienen una

Eggman: y nosotros también

Eggmans: eso da un total de 4 chaos emeralds

Sonic y Rika: más bien 5

Henry y Takato: ¡Rika!

Metal Sonic: te acabare erizo

Sonic: eso lo veremos

Sonic golpea a metal Sonic y sale volando hacia Takato

Takato: ¿estas bien?

Metal Sonic: si

Epsio y Gillmon: descansa nosotros nos encargaremos de el

Henry: no pueden pelear solos

Charmy y Teriermon: ¡nosotros les ayudaremos!

Rika: no puede ser

Rinamon: no te preocupes Rika. Sonic y yo los venceremos

Sonic: confía en nosotros

Sonic y Rinamon: puedes contar con nosotros ¿podemos contar contigo?

Rika: claro somos amigos

Takato: Rika estas del lado equivocado

Rika: ustedes son los que están del lado equivocado

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Aquí se acaba la primera parte de este capitulo ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién se quedara con las chaos emeralds?


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno este fic sigue aquí (no se como) y bueno tengo que decir que esta a punto de acabarse así que disfrútenlo

**Pelea por la esmeralda (parte 2): los recuerdos recuperados de Sonic **

Bueno se supone que ya casi tenían las 7 chaos emeralds pero ciertos problemas hicieron que se pelearan por ellas (digo se supone es un fic).

Sonic: ¿Por qué quieren las chaos emeralds?

Takato: emmmmmmm bueno ¿Por qué las quieres metal Sonic?

Metal Sonic: ¡! Bueno es que ahora que ya no trabajo para los gordos

Eggmans: Dr. Eggman

Metal Sonic: si eso. Pues ya no las necesito

Henry: ¿Por qué?

Metal Sonic: pues ya no trabajo para los gordos

Eggmans: ¡eggmans!

Metal Sonic: si bueno

Takato y Henry: entonces solo gastamos energías en vano

Gillmon y Teriermon: ¡y no comimos!

Sonic: bueno todo se soluciono

Shadow: no lo creo

Sonic: ¿Qué?

Shadow: yo necesito las chaos emeralds para vencer a Eggman

Sonic: oye se supone que yo voy a hacer eso

Shadow: no lo creo no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo además yo tengo otra chaos emerald

Sonic: ¿entonces no quisiste enseñárnosla porque este era tu plan?

Shadow: así es

Sonic: ¿Qué haremos?

Shadow: pues veremos quien se las queda

Rika: me parece bien

Takato: oye Rika creo que vas a necesitar esto

Henry: son las gemas

Rika: chaos emeralds

Takato: si te las damos

Charmy: no se porque siempre tenemos que rendirnos

Epsio: deja de preguntar y mejor vamos a ver la pelea de Sonic vs. Shadow

Gillmon: ¿Cuál pelea?

Teriermon: la del erizo contra el otro erizo

Gillmon: ah

Maylu: toma la esmeralda que encontramos

May: si te la ganaste

Cosmo: y apenas te conozco

Tails: creo que Sonic merece algo de crédito también

Knuckles: si

Yoshi: (no puedo traicionar a mi amigo) ¿ah si? ¡Pues Sonic no le ganara a Shadow!

Rillar: si no le ganara a Shadow

Yoshi: ¿también apoyas a Shadow? ¡Que bien!

Blaze: (Sonic es demasiado fuerte pero lo están subestimando)

Rinamon: ¿en que piensas?

Blaze: en nada solo que dudo que Shadow gane

Rinamon: ¿tú crees?

Shadow: Maria ¿me vas ha apoyar?

Maria: ¡claro! Eres mi amigo

Shadow: gracias. ¡Ya es hora de pelear!

Sonic: estoy listo

Rika: buena suerte Sonic

Después de todo esto Sonic y Shadow se alejaron para pelear mientras los huevones (como quería poner esto) querían escapar pero….

Sonic: ¿creían que te ibas a escapar?

Eggmans: hay no

Sonic: ¡toma esto!

Como siempre Sonic golpeo su tonta maquina y los eggmans salieron volando

Eggmans: ¡te arrepentirás de esto!

Sonic: he recuperado la 5ª esmeralda (eso lo saque de Sonic Rush). Bien si logro conseguir las otras dos podré recordar que fue lo que paso

Shadow: bien ¿ya?

Sonic: si ya estoy listo

Sonic y Shadow empezaron con su pelea pero Shadow tenia el control chaos de su lado y Sonic su velocidad

Shadow: ¡control chaos!

Sonic: control chaos bien no es mucho lo que tienes que dar

El control chaos era demasiado lento para Sonic pero Shadow tenía lista su estrategia.

Sonic: ja no me alcanzaras

Shadow: no, pero puedo usar otro control chaos

Sonic: ay no

Sonic no pudo esquivar el control chaos y cayó pero en el lugar donde cayó había algo: la ultima chaos emerald

Sonic: bien no pudo dejarme perder en especial ahora que estoy a punto de descubrir lo que pasó

Shadow: ¿Qué esperas?

Sonic: ya veras

Sonic corrió hacia Shadow tratando de golpearlo, Shadow intento esquivarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sonic en vez de golpear a Shadow le quito los zapatos (todos sabemos que sin ellos no puede correr)

Sonic: estas acabado

Shadow: no puede ser

Sonic golpeo a Shadow dejando que soltara la esmeralda. La esmeralda cayó al suelo, Sonic la recogió y se dirigió hacia Shadow

Sonic: ¿estas bien?

Shadow: no debo negarlo me ganaste te mereces esa esmeralda

Sonic: tu también peleaste muy bien

Shadow: solo una cosa

Sonic: ¿Cuál?

Shadow: devuelve me mis zapatos

Sonic: ah claro

Después de esa batalla todos se reunieron a comer (¿para que? No se no soy mago pero si hago esta historia ¡ouch!) Para celebrar que ya tenían todas las chaos emeralds

Tails: que bueno que ya tenemos todas las chaos emeralds

Yoshi: bien Shadow perdió

Rillar: que lastima

Blaze: lo sabia Sonic ganaría

Rinamon: tenías razón

Knuckles: pero ¿Qué haremos con las chaos emeralds?

Tails: yo digo que la llevemos con la master emerald

Knuckles: talvez pero presiento que Eggman tiene algo bajo la manga

Mientras todos estaban comiendo Rika fue con Sonic que estaba muy pensativo

Rika: ¿te pasa algo?

Sonic: ya recuerdo todo

Rika: ¿q-que? (hablar como idiota es común en este fic)

Sonic: recuerdo todo, que fue lo que paso, porque perseguía a Eggman, la razón por la que busco las chaos emeralds. Todo lo recuerdo

Rika: ¿podrías decirme todo lo que paso?

Sonic: esta bien te lo diré

Flash back de Sonic

Sonic: (Phoen ¿A dónde habrás ido?) creo que nunca lo volveré a ver, ¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Cerca de allí pasaba una maquina muy grande que se dirigía hacia una montaña

Sonic: ¿eso estará relacionado con los rayos que vi? Talvez pero no puedo quedarme así debo de averiguar. Ah lo olvidaba voy a llevarme estas gemas que me regalo mi mama la ultima vez que la vi me dijo que estas cosas eran de buena suerte. Bien ya me voy

Sonic no podía perder el tiempo así corrió lo mas que pudo pero alguien se le atravesó en el camino

Sonic: ouch eso me dolió

Sally: ¿estas bien?

Sonic: Sally ¿podrías dejar de ser tan entrometida y dejar que me encargue de mis asuntos?

Sally: esta bien solo quería disculparme por decirte mentiroso. Parece que todo lo que decías era verdad

Sonic: si bueno mira te están hablando

Sonic seguía en su camino pero noto que las chaos emeralds empezaban a brillar

Sonic: están brillando mi mama me dijo que cuando brillan puedo pedir un deseo. Esta bien lo intentare: (deseo ser el más rápido de todos) bien creo que no funciono que lastima.

Las esmeraldas empezaron a brillar cada vez más y Sonic tenía una sensación extraña como que iba más rápido

Sonic: siento como si fuera mas rápido ¡mi deseo se hizo realidad! Bien resolveré esa duda que tengo

Sonic llego a una nave en donde se encontraba Eggman

Sonic: ¿Qué es eso?

Rika: auxilio

Sonic: no te preocupes pequeña te salvare

Rika: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sonic: solo mira

Sonic uso su velocidad para liberar a la pequeña de Eggman pero aun no se había enfrentado contra el gordo

Eggman: oh ¿Quién eres?

Sonic: ya veras

Es aquí donde empieza el clásico: Sonic golpea a Eggman y este sale volando

Eggman: ¡te arrepentirás de esto!

Sonic: tonto

Rika: gracias espero volver a verte

Sonic: yo también

La pequeña (Rika) se fue (no se como) y Sonic quedo solo en ese momento llega Eggman y

Eggman: ¿estas listo para probar mi nuevo invento? ¡El rayo NK!

Sonic: ¿rayo NK?

Eggman: con tan solo un disparo olvidaras todo lo que sabes sobre las chaos emeralds y lo relacionado con eso

Sonic: ¿chaos emeralds?

Eggman: las gemas que tienes en las manos

Sonic: ah entiendo

Eggman: nos vemos luego erizo

Eggman disparo su rayo contra Sonic y este no pudo escapar

Sonic: ah ¿Qué paso? ¡Ese viejo con bigote! Trama algo pero no recuerdo bien que. Era algo de unas esmeraldas. Bien tendré que buscarlo y no me detendré hasta que falle su plan

Sonic se dirigió hacia Movius donde se encontraba su "amiga" Sally

Sally: Sonic ¡Qué bueno que llegas!

Sonic: apártate de mi vista

Sally: pero….

Sonic: me voy de aquí tengo una misión

Sally: puedo acompañarte

Sonic: ¡NO! te dije que te largaras

Sally: esta bien pero ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Sonic: pero amigos muy lejanos

Fin del flash back

Rika: entiendo

Sonic: pero me pone alegre saber que cuento contigo y con los demás

Rika: si, pero debemos detener a Eggman

Sonic: si, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!

Mientras en la base de los eggmans

Eggman: metal Sonic nos traiciono

Eggman Nega: pero ahora no importa

Robotnik: con nuestro nuevo invento venceremos a Sonic y a su amiguita

Nega y Robotnik: pero ¿Qué invento es?

Eggman: ja, aquí está. Saluden a: ¡metal Chaos! Con el venceremos a Sonic y el mundo estará a nuestros pies

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Aquí se acaba este capitulo espero que les haya gustado


End file.
